Always
by Hi My Name Is.Rainbow Unicorn
Summary: Luna and Cedric had been together for a year. What happens when he is killed in the Triwizard Tournament? What will she do? Who will she run to? Oneshot


Luna watched as Harry and Cedric reappeared in the grass. Everyone began to cheer but stopped when someone let out a shrill shriek. Cedric wasn't moving. Tears filled Luna's eyes as she pushed passed everyone and ran down the stairs. She pushed Harry off her boyfriend and buried her face in his chest.

"That's my son! Let me through that's my boy!" came Mr. Diggory's voice from behind her. He collapsed on the ground beside Luna and held her as they both cried. Luna was pulled off the ground and into the arms of Dumbledore. He led her away from the place and to her dormitory. She collapsed onto her bed and cried. He was dead. The only person who had ever truly loved her was dead. Of course, like everyone else, she didn't believe He Who Must No Be Named was back. She just knew her Cedric was dead. He wasn't coming back.

~~2 Years Later~~

Luna didn't know why she always chose to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to cry. Maybe because Myrtle understood her. Maybe because it was the only place no on e went. But tonight was different. The door slammed open and she could hear the thuds of someone running, then the sink turning on, then tears, then a voice.

"I can't do this. Why do I have to do this? Why me?"

"Why you what?" Draco heard from behind him. He whipped around to see Looney, no, she didn't look looney anymore, Luna Lovegood.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"The same as you I assume, Draco." nobody had ever called him that at school. "Escaping." she finished.

He only stood there, shocked.

"Everyone needs to escape from something don't you think? For me, it's Cedric's death. What is it for you?"

Draco was silent. Should he tell her? Maybe she could help. "I have to kill...someone..." he said nervously, not knowing how to continue.

"Oh...well maybe we can work it out eventually." she skipped out of the bathroom, a new surge of happiness filling her for the first time in years.

Draco and Luna continued to meet in Myrtle's bathroom every night. They told each other everything. She told him of her broken heart, and her love for Cedric. In turn, he told her of his task and the mark forever branded on his arm. They held each other when they cried, comforted each other, and became best friends.

The night of the invasion, Luna ran through the school, looking for Draco. She found him in the tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"Draco you don't have to do this. Support and safety can be provided for you and your mother." the professor was saying.

"Draco please..." Luna said.

He turned toward the voice and saw his Luna. At that moment, Snape and several other Death Eaters ran into the tower. Snape looked at Dumbledore, then fired the killing curse. Luna stood in shock before felling Draco's hand in her own, then they were running. They ran out the tower and the school onto the grounds. Draco fired spells at Death Eaters as they ran. Draco pulled Luna into a bush and held her to his chest. It was then that she realized she was crying. Her body shook with sobs as the noise of the fighting grew quieter. When it stopped completely, the couple left their hiding place and walked to the mass of students surrounding the headmaster's body. Luna buried her head against Draco. He pulled her close and cried himself.

Suddenly, lit wands were being raised. Luna pulled away from Draco as he pulled out his wand and the two joined the crowd and everyone cried.

After the funeral, Draco stopped Harry on the platform of the train station.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco tightened his grip on his new girlfriend's hand and looked at his enemy. "To apologize. And ask for the protection I was promise."

Harry looked to Ron, then Hermione before nodding. "Alright."

Draco smiled and followed the trio onto the train, Luna by his side. And there she would stay. Always.

**I'm kinda wondering whether or not I should make this a full story but I don't know...please review! I don't own Harry Potter:( Muchas Gracias! *blows kiss***


End file.
